As is known in the art, materials are selected for use based on criteria including minimum strength requirements, useable life, and anticipated normal wear. Safety factors are typically factored into design considerations to supplement material selection in order to aid in reducing the risk of failures including catastrophic failure. Such failures may occur when the required application strengths exceed the actual material strength. During its life, the material is weakened by external events such as mechanical and/or chemical actions arising from the type of application, repeated usage, hurricanes, earthquakes, storage, transportation, and the like; thus, raising safety, operational, functionality, and serviceability issues throughout the materials life. Non-Destructive Inspection (herein after referred to as “NDI”) is carried out, at least in part, in order to verify that the material exceeds the minimum strength requirements for the application.